


The Death of a Bachelor

by inkubus (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal, Bestiality, Fingering, I am so ashamed of this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, documenting my descent into madness, heat - Freeform, i've never played a video game in my life, kind of a drop-off ending because i wanted a punchline, maybe? tagging it to be polite, my mother should have refilled her birth control that fateful month, now this exists, please god why have you let me curse the good people of this earth, slick, these texts truly were never meant to see the light of day, they come from a dark corner of my brain that never should have been accessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkubus
Summary: Sonic is in need. Who better to help him out than an old friend?
Relationships: Mario (Nintendo) & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Death of a Bachelor

Sonic the Hedgehog had never been in love.

All throughout his life, he considered himself the "cool bachelor" type. Someone who can't be tied down. Someone with freedom. Sure, in the past he had tried to make it work with different girlfriends, but none of them stuck around very long. Nobody could keep up with Sonic's life in the fast lane, and after a while, he began to wonder if anyone would ever want to. 

He tried to fill the void with material items like rings and emeralds, but he knew in his heart the problem was just loneliness. Plain and simple. He wanted someone with whom he could spend his days, share his wealth, and live life to the fullest. But was it possible? Was settling down worth it if he had to fight his most basic instinct, the need to go fast?

Sonic was lost, and lonely. But more than anything else, Sonic was horny as fuck.

This happened every once in a while. It was routine, but it was inconvenient nonetheless. All hedgehogs had to deal with it, but something about Sonic made his heat seem to be more intense than everyone else's. A hedgehog like his brother, Manic, had a standard heat. They'd try to find a mate, and if they failed, they could get through the rest of it on their own. With Sonic, if he didn't find a mate in time, havoc would ensue.

Once, at the end of his heat, he came to his senses to find his entire apartment covered in various bodily fluids. It was all over the floor, the walls, the ceiling, his collection of David Bowie albums, his ring hoard. Everything. Everywhere. His brain had been so clouded by lust that he'd blacked out and fucked every hole in the house. 

So, Sonic had to find a mate. Just for a night, and the remainder of his heat would be at least somewhat bearable. 

Calling him was somewhat of a last resort. Their history was nothing short of complicated, but Sonic didn't feel like meeting someone new and explaining his situation all over again. No, at a time like this he needed someone who knew his body, his needs. It was kind of silly to admit, but in order to tie himself over for the next few days, Sonic needed the best he'd ever had.

As he dialed the number with shaky hands, he knew the person on the other end would know what he wanted. Sonic never called for anything else. The phone rang once, then twice. He waited with bated breath, each ring screaming in his ear, trying to control his heart rate when the line picked up. A deep voice growled into the phone.

"I'll be over in ten," was all he said before hanging up.

Sonic kept the phone at his ear, even as the line went dead. He couldn't believe it. The other man was coming, and soon. Sonic made a mental list of everything he needed to do: his apartment was spotless, he had lube in his bedroom, and he didn't have to look in the mirror to know he was as fuckable as ever. All he could do, for ten long, tortuous minutes, was wait.

He sat on the couch and fidgeted. Twitched. Counted the seconds. Checked his watch. 2 minutes had gone by. He twitched. He bounced his leg and tried not to think. He checked his watch again: 2 minutes 30 seconds. 

Something in the pit of his stomach was beginning to stir, and Sonic knew himself well enough to know it wasn't anticipation. His heat was starting. Every inch of his body vibrated as he felt his cock start to emerge from under his soft, blue fur. He gripped the cushions of the couch and grit his teeth, trying to avoid the temptation of jerking himself to completion before his guest arrived. 

Sonic checked his watch again. 5 minutes. He whined aloud and flipped himself onto his stomach. He rutted his hips into the cushion, desperate for any amount of friction. The rough fabric burned against his cock, but he felt no pain. Gone were thoughts of waiting for anyone else. All he could think about was release. He quickened his pace, already feeling the orgasm building. Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice was scolding him for not being able to handle himself, but he ignored it and moved his hand down to touch himself properly. 

The pressure around his cock felt so good, he failed to notice the door opening. 

Sonic bit his lower lip as he mindlessly fucked his hand, silently wishing it belonged to someone else, when he felt a weight behind him on the couch. Two hands crept up his body until they met his arms, then wrenched them behind his back. Sonic whimpered at the loss of friction and tried to rut into the couch again, but to no avail. One of the hands took both of Sonic's wrists, while the other reached down to squeeze the base of his cock, preventing his orgasm.

"Please," Sonic whined, "I just wanna come." 

"You think you deserve it?"

"Yes!" Sonic cried out as the hand around his cock gripped tighter. "Please!" 

"Mamma mia," Mario whispered into his ear, "I don't think you do."

He flipped Sonic back onto his back, grinning down at him with a twinkle in his eye. He winked.

"Miss me?" he asked. Sonic laughed, the cheekiness of his lover breaking the heat spell. 

"In your dreams, shortstop." Sonic spread his legs, presenting himself for the plumber. "More like you missed me." Mario chuckled, trailing his fingers down Sonic's thigh, lightly tracing the pads of his fingertips until they met his lover's tight hole. 

"You talk-a too much," he said, circling Sonic's entrance. He brought his fingers from Sonic's hole to his mouth, pushing two of them inside. 

"Suck," he said, watching Sonic's eyes as he twirled his tongue around the digits. He coated the fingers in thick saliva, which dripped down his chin as Mario brought his fingers between his legs. Sonic looked up at him with desperate eyes as Mario teased his hole, dipping the tip of his index finger inside lightly, but not pushing in all the way. Sonic squirmed.

"God, stop fucking around," he whined. He thread his fingers through his lover's dark hair and brought him down to kiss. The kiss was heated, but he smiled as Mario's moustache tickled his lip. He gasped and broke the kiss as he felt a wet finger enter him, immediately plunging to the hilt. Sonic moaned and gasped, throwing his head back into the couch cushion. Mario pulled his finger out and thrust it back in, aiming for Sonic's hedgehog prostate. You can't prove that doesn't exist. 

Sonic cried out, unable to control himself as his heat began to take over once again. He felt his hole naturally relax and secrete glistening slick, giving him the ability to take cock right away. Mario felt the change and smiled, though his eyes were clouded by lust. He removed his fingers from Sonic's dripping entrance and collected some of the slick, then moved it up and down his hard cock. 

"Do you-a know," said Mario, jerking himself above Sonic's shaking body, "what time it is?" Sonic trembled, unable to respond. The heat rendered him unable to think. He tossed his head to the side and whimpered, then tried to look back up at his lover. 

His eyes snapped open as Mario suddenly buried his cock inside him, hitting his hedgehog prostate with full force. Sonic wailed, feeling fuller than he'd felt in months. He'd waited so long for this moment. Tears leaked from his eyes as he stared at the white ceiling, watching the patterns change as his vision blurred. He gripped Mario's hair into a fist and hooked his ankles together, urging his lover deeper inside him.

"I said," Mario whispered into Sonic's ear, "do you know what-a time it is?" 

"N-no," whined Sonic, "w-what time is it?" 

Mario sat back up, making Sonic feel small under his gaze. He pulled his cock out slightly, then started to move his fingers up Sonic's torso. He flicked at his nipples, making him twitch and moan a little, then brought one of his hands to Sonic's throat. He bit his lip as he began to close his fingers around Sonic's throat, slowly, then clamping down and thrusting his hard cock back inside, so much deeper than before. 

"It's Mario Time."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my magnum opus


End file.
